The Age Of Ninjas Is OVER
by ScareCrow2109
Summary: Ninjas are a thing of the past jutsus are still there but now they have Technology like giant robots and weapons like guns and plasma swords Not very good at writing summaries but give it a look Naru/hina pairing does not follow cannon at all
1. Chapter 1

The age of Ninjas are over, now pilots control advanced robots called "STRIKERS" that are now common place on the battlefield and are run by the human's natural energy "chakra". Each machine was different, each specified to the preference of the user but each deadly in its own right as the next. The sizing for each of these machines is around the 20ft mark some smaller few bigger.

The weapons used by these great machines are destructive, so destructive that in the last Great War a portion of the world was destroyed. Still there are greater beings the tailed beasts. Giant creatures that are made of pure chakra, their power is unrivaled they are the pinnacle of destructive force able to level cities with a swipe of their tails, cause craters with a single step they were not classed as intelligent beings they were classed as natural disasters.

The story starts in a village, not just any village but the most powerful village in the world there military might was only rivaled by 5 great villages each with their own forces. It was cold the air was crisp the sounds of battle stretches out into the surrounding forests what they were fighting was the most destructive force on the planet the Kyuubi no Yoko. Hundreds had already fallen but it was on this night that against the beast stood one STRIKER a machine that was colored a deep yellow with a chakra claymore that looked to be at least 10ft tall and 3 ft across made up of yellow light with a low hum positioned so that it was held against the fore arm of the giant machine (think of the robots from avatar but yellow and without the gun)

Suddenly it lurched forward at the great beast at speeds that defy what a machine that size should have been moving at all that was seen was the flash of the claymore as it cut upwards into the face of the Kyuubi leaving a gash across the eye of the beast blinding it for a moment then as the machine fell to earth it cut downward across the shoulder bringing it to a stop, as soon as the machine touched the ground it was smacked by one of the beasts tails sending it into the street with an almighty crunch as it shattered the earth inside the machine the pilot coughed blood from the impact systems where going crazy he knew he had one shot at the sealing one shot only or else the village would peril. Inside the machine the man preformed hand seals at an amazing pace at the end the world stood still the beast trembled in fury and fright as the Shinigami made its self known to all that stood before it (looks the same as the anime) "Shinigami-sama I ask of you to seal the soul of Kyuubi into my son please before it is to late I cannot fight for much longer" "**You know the risks mortal for if you do complete the ritual your soul will be removed from this world never to return" **"yes I know the risks please hurry!" **"It is done mortal now come along".**

As the sun shone through the window Naruto awoke from his sleep to see that he still had such a crappy life people who saw him would see a large fox grin plastered on his face but on the inside he was cold and jaded, life was hard and dark but at least he had a roof over his head thanks to gramps.

As Naruto moved towards the kitchen he remembered that this was the day that he was going to be enrolled into the academy for the next 5 years to learn to pilot my very own STRIKER "heh, This is gonna be great I can final prove that I won't take being treated like trash anymore." With that comment he got dressed wearing black ninja pants with military style boots laced up tight a black T-shirt that clung to his muscular form then he added a bullet proof vest designed to give him protection from small arms fire turning back to his closet he pulled out a deep read trench coat (think Alucards coat) he then turned and looked at himself in the mirror blond bangs framed his face the rest of his unruly hair was tied in a pony tail with a black band eyes that had seen the evils of the world and had come back changed no longer looked warm and inviting like they used to now they were cold as ice scars that where inflicted when he was 9 years old 4 years ago ran down the center of each eye making him look like a human scarecrow then covering up his scars he placed wrap around black sunglasses that you could not see through to cover his eyes and scars yet there were six scars that still showed on his face six whisker marks that show he was the bearer of Kyuubi yes he knew he had known since that horrible night where they scared his eyes with those razors claiming him to be the demon they razors where coated in something so they scared so he was stuck with them with a mirthless grin he walked out the door ignoring all the stares of hatred.

When he got to the academy he noticed that the room was loud people yelling god he hated the yelling his senses had been heightened thanks to being the vessel so he could hear every little thing it was giving him a migraine he then saw a girls sitting near the back he instantly recognized the Bluenette Hinata how he loved her he truly did she was so kind so pure yet he was tainted with the evils of life he would protect her with his life and he had done so before years ago when she was almost abducted by a cloud soldier he fought him off until help arrived in the form of a large man holding an even larger gun then an earth shaking crack filled the sky and the cloud soldiers head exploded gore going everywhere covering him in blood but he didn't care he ran over to Hinata to check if she was okay thankfully she was just unconscious he looked up at the man "Hiashi-sama I presume" "yes boy I and the whole Hyuga clan owe you a debt of gratitude for this" "thank you sir but all I wanted was for hina-chan to be safe". Coming back from his musings he sat down next to Hinata and whispered to her "this is going to be an interesting couple of years Hinata-hime" .

Hi there its scarecrow here just wanted you to know this is my first time writing a fan fiction and my spelling sucks bad along with my grammar but anyway if your gonna just tell me its crap please FUCK OFF please if you think its bad tell me how to fix it not just tell me it sux was there plot holes did it not flow should i add something oh and send me a pm of what you think narutos STRIKER should look like if you care no bullshit messages either or ill send scarecrow after you to devour your souls mwhahahahah! but for real tell me what im doing wrong if there is anything wrong im not saying ill change it but ill look at it.


	2. Start of the 4th great ninja war

**Time Skip, 2 years.**

As the sun moved over the Hokage monument over the village of Konoha, Naruto stirred as the morning sun shone through the crack in the blinds but he could deal with a little sun and just rolled over.

"**RING" **

"**RING" **

"**RING" **

"**BlAM!" **The clock was in piecesa silver desert eagle pointed straight at where it used to be. As Naruto got out of bed landing on the cold concrete moving toward the shower he realizes that the stupid fucking landlord has turned the water of again god he hated that man, moving towards the closet over in the corner of the room he threw on his black pants with the combat boots along with the clingy T-shirt, moving over towards the work bench he pulled on his bullet proof vest along with his new deep red trench coat( Still the same as before) that had been made with Kevlar to at least help stop some of the deadly force of bullets kinetic energy, moving upwards he threw on his wrap around black sunglasses he got these ones as a birthday gift last year from the old man he could turn it on by blinking a combination of blinks so that it either shoed x-ray or heat sensors along with a zoom function as well _"Old man has taste ill give him that._

As he walked over to the bench he pulled out his modified duel desert eagles that either shot bullets or chakra rounds along with all the other variable bullets god he loved these guns. They had increased bullet capacity along with a bigger bullet for more damage he had also reduced the weight truly a devastating weapon. Holstering them on each of his thighs he moved towards the door opening it he stepped out into the street already gating glares of hatred and mothers hurrying of their children away from him he didn't care he was happy today was the day when he would create his own STRIKER not the academy crappy ones that were like a century old no he was creating his own personalized one he had spent weeks on the design and the weapons and performance specs, he was looking forward to it he was even giddy and exited but only on the inside outside he was as cold as ever .

When he got to the academy he was told to place the disk that he had the specifications of the STRIKER into the machine and it would create the STRIKER for him as this was being done they had tests that they had to begin so the academy instructors hurried them onto the training ground where a large firing range was set up along with all other weapons testers from the speed of a throwing knife to the destruction of a bullet it was all calculated when it was his turn to step up to the plate he looked down range at the targets human size and shape but white with a red circle in the middle. Moving as fast as he could he launched his hands down toward his guns when he felt them in his hands he ripped them up in a blindingly fast motion bringing them up level he fired of all 24 shots dead centre before lowering both guns down back into his holsters. Looking up he realized that all eyes were on him as he had just moved as fast a most veteran pilots and got all shots on target dead center. He slowly walked back into the line and replaced the clips in his guns.

Each and every other student went next yet none where as interesting as his until the Uchiha came up and pulled out to double barreled shotguns each with their barrel shortened as to increase mobility in small spaces firing of each of the four shots and destroying the paper target he went back in line then came Hinata-Chan she pulled out a massive Barrett 50. Sniper rifle and aimed down range where she activated her bloodline so that she didn't have to use the scope and fired away each shot destroyed target after target the ground she was shooting from was shooting dust into the nearby students eyes blinding them except for Naruto who had his sun glasses on blocking the dust when she finished she slung the massive rifle on her back and walked back into line a shy smile on her face "_cute"_ thought Naruto. Then they went over to a massive warehouse. Inside there were 16 large forms each hidden under a cloth as they looked on Naruto then went over to the one designated SCARECROW he noticed that all the other kids where removing the curtains so he did as well what came forth was magnificent .

Black metal was the most prominent color of the whole thing it was a humanoid shape two legs to arms but it had no head just a torso with four eyes on the back was a jet pack so it had I higher rate of mobility on its left hand was a gauntlet of sorts that had the ability to produce a chainsaw made of chakra but it was extremely draining it also had a shoulder mounted cannon that was used as a long range weapon the whole machine was matte black and the eyes glowed an unholy red the chakra saw that it produced was red as well but the most prominent was its ability to be adapted to environments like the cold or the heat underwater or in the sky even almost the perfect machine except for its chakra drain but for Naruto that was no problem thanks to the fox.

As the instructors came in the looks on their faces was grim as they walked in the looks showed they were about to say something that would leave a bad taste in their mouths. "as of five minutes ago we are now at war" cold sweat made it down the ever calm Narutos back who with was the question of the day and as luck would have it Naruto was the one that asked "who are we at war with instructor-san" asked Naruto in a calm but crisp voice "As you all know with the attempt kidnapping of the hyuga heads own daughter Hinata here the Konoha and Kumo treaty and friendship has been strained, but Kumo has now declared that they are going to ally themselves with Stone to try to destroy the Leaf village once and for all." Gasps of shock ran out into the 16 student that had passed they were now going to war and not with another village but two. "What of the mist village who are they siding with" asked a nervous Naruto. "The mist is staying natural as you know they just came out of a civil war. So with that said prepare for war and may your steel and will of fire burn those that hope to destroy us and claim our home as their own show them no mercy and always aim to kill, that is all".

**Also I don't own Naruto, lost planet or Matthew Reilly's scarecrow series ** **and why it's not a crossover is because it only has minor similarities and use of personas and clothes. Oh and I don't own any of the weapons if I did that would be awesome but I don't oh and any OC I make are mine but if they clash with another stories sorry bout that not aware of it and review or ill send scarecrows after your souls mwhahahahaha! **


End file.
